Je veux ton corps
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: UA, 2002. Harry a quitté Londres pour Liverpool quelques mois auparavant. Là-bas, il a rejoint un groupe de jeunes LGBTI dans lequel il se sent bien. Il a enfin trouvé sa place. Mais il se pourrait bien que sa tranquillité soit bien vite perturbée par sa rencontre avec un autre jeune un peu trop égocentrique pour son propre bien... / Illustration : Upthehill


_À Rose, pour tout ce que tu m'as apporté, m'apportes et m'apporteras encore, et que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre._

Ceci était supposé être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais certaines histoires prennent du temps à s'écrire.

* * *

**Je veux ton corps **(UA)

**Mercredi 10 avril 2002, 17h15.**

Harry avançait en direction du CQL, le Club des Queers de Liverpool pour une nouvelle soirée jeux de société.

Cela faisait à présent six mois qu'il avait tout quitté. Londres était une ville pleine de ressources, mais elle avait fini par montrer ses limites. Aussi touristique et anonyme pouvait-elle être, elle n'en était pas moins écrasante pour celui ou celle qui cherchait à se vivre en dehors des normes. Tout simplement parce que Harry y avait vécu, et il sentait le regard de tous sur lui, bien qu'il sache cette impression totalement disproportionnée.

Après avoir suivi sa scolarité dans un collège privé non loin de la gare internationale de St. Pancras, puis deux ans dans l'école de Police où il avait obtenu son Certificat de Connaissance de Base, Harry avait décidé de tout quitter. Il avait demandé une mutation à Liverpool, une ville tranquille en-dehors de ses débordements de hooligans durant les périodes sportives. Et il devait dire qu'il s'y plaisait bien.

Outre son travail, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il se sentait accepté. Là où, dans sa ville natale, sa pansexualité semblait toujours être au cœur des polémiques et des désapprobations (particulièrement de la part de son oncle et de sa tante, qui ne cessaient de répéter que c'était son dégénéré de père qui lui avait transmis cette tare. Or, pour autant que Harry le sache, sa tante Pétunia aurait tout aussi bien pu inventer cette histoire d'amant caché, qui aurait abouti au suicide de Sirius Black après la mort de ses parents. Quant à son cousin, il avait fini par s'y faire), ici Harry éprouvait un véritable sentiment de liberté. Somme toute, c'était paradoxal puisque la majorité des personnes LGBTI qu'il côtoyait disaient se sentir en insécurité à Liverpool.

Même ses amis ne lui manquaient pas. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville… tous étaient restés dans la capitale, dans laquelle Harry faisait régulièrement des aller-retours. L'ironie du sort, c'était qu'il les voyait davantage depuis qu'il avait déménagé, mais c'était surtout à leur propre demande, et parce que lui-même adorait voyager en train. Il les aimait, bien sûr, mais il avait eu un tel besoin de partir que ça avait été une donnée parmi d'autres pour se décider à passer le cap.

Oh, au début, ça n'avait pas été facile. Il se sentait même parfois un peu seul, bien qu'il vive en collocation avec un mec super, dénommé Alois O'Connor, qui, lui, avait toujours été un _scouser_, et ce n'était certainement pas son accent qui allait le cacher (c'était d'ailleurs probablement à cause des Liverpuldiens que les Anglais avaient la réputation de parler avec une patate chaude). Alors que son colocataire était plutôt du style à sortir plusieurs fois par semaine et à ramener des personnes différentes à chaque fois, Harry était plutôt casanier. Le football avait perdu de son intérêt depuis qu'il avait terminé ses études secondaires, et seul ses footings matinaux constituaient son activité physique… en-dehors de celle qu'il effectuait en solitaire dans sa chambre aux couleurs rose, bleu et jaune.

Heureusement, il y avait le Club Queer dans lequel il se sentait réellement à sa place. Il s'y rendait pratiquement tous les jeudis soirs, et participait aux activités diverses proposées, qui allaient de simples discussions autour d'un verre à des animations ou des ateliers spécifiques. Aujourd'hui, il avait proposé d'apporter son _Limite limite_, un jeu de cartes à base d'humour très noir et, on pouvait le dire, vraiment _limite limite_.

Harry arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'espace d'accueil, aussitôt alpagué par la petite bande que constituait le CQL.

« Salut, Harry ! » s'exclama Ainsley, la responsable. « C'est cool que tu sois là. »

Harry lui fit la bise, ainsi qu'à son compagnon, Alexavier, et aux autres habitués, Calista, Naeva, Aloysius, Benson, Rafael et Maaravi. Il s'arrêta devant deux nouvelles têtes, deux personnes qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues.

« Moi, c'est Harry. »

« Andrew. »

« Martha. »

« Ce sont des membres du CQ de Manchester », annonça Ainsley. « Je crois que le jeu que tu a proposé pour la séance d'aujourd'hui a fait des envieux-envieuses. »

Il y eut quelques rires et les conversations reprirent de bon train. Malgré le fait qu'Andrew et Martha provenaient d'un autre club, ils n'était pas mis à part du groupe initial. L'une participait à la conversation sur le nouveau film en vogue, _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_, tandis que l'autre parlait avec enthousiasme du vernis au nom totalement improbable d'une marque qui dépassait totalement Harry. Mais il se sentait bien. Souriant, il observait tout ce petit monde, qui se touchait en se parlant, se donnait des tapes amicales et se tenait dans les bras, riant aux éclats ou, parfois, pour consoler les autres. Enfin, pas là tout de suite, la bonne humeur étant au rendez-vous.

Dire que les Britanniques n'étaient pas très tactiles étaient un euphémisme. Pourtant, ici, dans ce contexte, les effusions d'affection étaient nombreuses et ne demandaient pas beaucoup de temps avant de s'installer. La preuve en était sous ses yeux. Andrew, Naeva et Maaravi, qui en étaient à détailler leurs ongles en se tenant mutuellement, au point qu'on ne savait finalement plus vraiment à qui appartenait telle ou telle main.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une nouvelle personne, et Harry se retourna par automatisme.

« Hé là, la compagnie ! Drago le grand est dans la place », lança l'inconnu à la cantonade.

Grand, mince et des cheveux d'une blondeur presque blanche, le jeune homme dégageait une aura… un charme… quelque chose qui faisait que Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le suivre du regard alors qu'il faisait le tour en saluant tout le monde. L'homme le subjuguait. Et ce n'était pas peu dire que c'était un fait suffisamment rare pour que Harry le notifie mentalement, alors même qu'il pouvait régulièrement trouver d'innombrables personnelles magnifiques et passer à autre chose la seconde d'après.

« Drago », se présenta-t-il en se penchant devant lui.

Sa joue effleura la sienne sans que Harry réagisse, et ce fut en voyant Drago s'asseoir sur le un fauteuil une place qu'il s'aperçut de son état. Il était littéralement béat devant le nouvel arrivant, tiré à quatre épingles, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une réunion de ministres. Qu'est-ce qu'un type dans ce genre venait faire parmi des jeunes, le plus souvent étudiants et complètement en marge de la société ?

Certes, Harry n'était pas étudiant non plus, et son appartenance au corps policier était souvent décriée dans la communauté, mais _lui…_

Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas de raison valable, sinon que les chemises avaient toujours un effet particulier sur lui. Il se demandait toujours ce que cachait la longueur des manches, si le blanc sans pli contrebalançait en réalité avec une vie de débauche.

Littéralement, il avait envie de déshabiller le fameux Drago et tout savoir de lui.

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant », annonça Harry pour commencer la conversation.

Deux iris gris de lune le transpercèrent comme pour le figer dans son attention.

« Normal, je suis de Manchester. Enfin, j'habite à Everton depuis un an, mais j'ai mes habitudes dans le QC de Manchester. »

Son regard se décrocha de Harry avec une légèreté qui contrastait avec la sensation d'être aimanté qu'il ressentait. Il voulait encore plus, il voulait tout savoir de lui.

« Qui veut une bière ? » hurla Alexavier qui se redressait déjà.

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main en répétant des « Moi ! » enjoués, qui firent immédiatement sourire Harry. Il aimait tellement cette ambiance !

« Et toi ? »

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement, et il regarda le nouvel arrivant avec hébétement. Drago, se rappela-t-il en raccrochant à ses iris et au fil de la conversation.

« Je suis de Londres, mais j'habite ici depuis le mois de janvier. »

Drago siffla, comme impressionné.

« Londres ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« J'avais besoin de changement. Et Liverpool me paraissait pas mal quand le boulot m'a offert cette opportunité. »

Drago hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information.

« De toute façon », commença-t-il avant qu'un sourire carnassier se dessine sur son visage, « Londres c'est vraiment nul comme ville. »

« Hé ! C'est de ma ville dont tu parles », se plaignit Harry.

Drago s'esclaffa, heureux de son petit effet.

« Je déteste Londres. Manchester, c'est _tellement _mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors, si Manchester est tellement une ville parfaite ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, redevant sérieux.

« Parce que mon père habite ici. »

Il n'en dit pas plus, et Harry ne chercha pas à insister. Il sentait que l'échange dérivait vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel et pas réellement approprié à une première prise de contact.

« Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu aimes à Manchester ? » reprit Harry, espérant que le sujet soit plus léger. « J'y suis déjà allé, mais je trouve l'endroit tellement… plat. »

Drago le regarda, amusé.

« T'as pas froid aux yeux, toi », s'esclaffa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas, Manchester représente beaucoup pour moi. Il y a les bars, le FC United of Manchester, c'est toute une anthologie de beauté. Les gens m'aiment et m'y reconnaissent, on se déchaîne pour me voir quand je fais une sortie. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu égocentrique sur les bords, par hasard ? » le reprit Harry, qui n'en était pas moins charmé par son attitude, bien malgré lui.

« Ah mais si, totalement. Mes parents auraient dû m'appeler Narcisse, si ce n'était pas la version masculine du prénom de ma mère », assuma-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Harry resta sous le choc quelques secondes, comme ébloui par le soleil.

« Bon », les rappela à l'ordre Ainsley en frappant dans ses mains, puis en les pointant du doigt. « Vous deux, le coup de foudre, on a compris. Maintenant, on peut jouer ? »

Harry s'empourpra quelque peu. Si ce n'était pas ça, lui n'en était pas loin. Drago, il ne savait pas, mais là tout de suite, il n'osait pas le regarder, par crainte de se vendre.

« Je dirais peut-être même bien le coup de foutre si on les laisse poursuivre comme ça ! » renchérit Alexavier, qui rigola tout seul à sa propre blague et acheva Harry dans son malaise.

« C'est bon, Alex, on a compris », le réprimanda sa copine. « On peut jouer là ? »

A l'approbation générale, la responsable se mit à distribuer les cartes, tout en rappelant les règles.

Le jeu était tout sauf convenant. L'idée était de compléter une phrase avec l'une des cartes à disposition, chacun ayant un certain nombre de choix, et la proposition considérée comme la plus drôle faisait rapporter un point. Et évidemment, ce qui était le plus drôle n'était pas vraiment considéré comme le plus sympathique : racisme, grossophobie, homophobie, pédophilie… tout y passait.

« Les gars, on est d'accord qu'on ne se permet que de faire des blagues homophobes ou transphobes ? On n'est pas vraiment légitimes pour les autres », leur suggéra Harry.

Les autres approuvèrent à l'unanimité, bien que, une fois les opinions exprimées, Drago ne se dérangeât pas.

« Bon après, tout le monde sait bien que je suis un connard d'homophobe sexiste transphobe et raciste », affirma-t-il, fier comme un paon. « Ça ne changerait pas de mes familiarités. »

Harry qui, habituellement, aurait toisé son vis-à-vis d'un air sceptique, rit.

« Et t'as quoi comme légitimité là-dedans ? »

« Aucune. Parce que je suis un mec cis blanc. Mais c'est faux, je trouve ça juste amusant de regarder la réaction interloquée, voire outrée, des autres. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« T'es pas possible », rigola-t-il.

Drago lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Bon, on joue ?! » s'impatienta une nouvelle fois Ainsley.

« Oui, oui », fit Harry en s'emparant des cartes qu'on lui avait distribuées.

« De toute façon, c'est moi qui vais gagner. Je suis le meilleur », se vanta Drago, s'attirant une nouvelle fois l'attention de Harry sur lui.

« Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, je gagne à chaque fois que je joue », lui assura Harry, et ils se défièrent brièvement du regard.

La partie commença enfin, lancée par Alexavier, qui avait obtenu les moins bons résultats à l'épreuve de sport au Certificat Général d'Etudes Secondaires, et qui ne s'en cachait pas. Contrairement à Harry, il détestait le sport tel qu'il avait été enseigné, bien qu'il puisse apprécier une belle représentation chorégraphique.

« _Je n'aime pas trop…_ tatata…_, sauf si ça vient avec…_ tatata », lut-il à haute voix en découvrant la carte bleue qu'il venait de piocher.

« Oh je dirais bien une bonne chaude pisse, sauf quand ça vient avec une bonne sodomie ! » s'exclama Andrew, mort de rire, rapidement suivi par tous autres, non sans une expression de dégoût.

« On appelle plutôt ça une gonorrhée », le reprit Ainsley, avec son air de professeuse. « Et d'ailleurs, ça ne se transmet pas que par voie anale. »

Harry ricana en son for intérieur, même s'il prenait toujours la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle racontait. C'était toujours juste et intéressant, mais pas vraiment approprié à l'ambiance.

Il se dépêcha néanmoins de consulter ses cartes rouges en constatant que Drago avait lui-même déjà proposé sa version.

_Le gros bâton de Gandalf_

_Un 69 avec une mamie de 69 ans_

_Braquer une banque de sperme_

_Des Chocapic dans un bol de sperme au petit déjeuner_

_Découvrir un nouveau trou chez son plan cul_

_Donner un ticket resto périmé à un SDF_

_Faire semblant de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas laisser sa place à une vieille dans le bus_

Dépité par ses possibilités, Harry opta pour ce qui fonctionnait toujours : une combinaison à base de sexualité et de répulsion. C'est ainsi qu'il soumit la version suivante : _Je n'aime pas trop __un 69 avec une mamie de 69 ans__, sauf si ça vient ave__c le gros bâton de Gandalf._

Il se rassit, impatient de découvrir ce que les autres avaient joué. Il adorait ce moment, où il lui était de difficile de retenir ses éclats de rire. Il dut cependant attendre un peu, tout le monde n'ayant pas la gâchette facile. Drago, lui, se tenait dans le fond de son siège, plein d'assurance. Percevant son regard sur lui, il lui répondit d'un nouveau clin d'œil.

« Alors alors », fit Alexavier en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre, faisant naître l'excitation en chacun. « Allons-y. »

Il s'empara d'une proposition et relut la phrase avec les mots suggérés.

« _Je n'aime pas trop me prostituer sur leboncoin, sauf si ça vient avec appeler mon fils Adolf. _»

Il y eut un silence.

« Hein ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens », commenta-t-il. « A moins que ça soit une sorte de punition pour avoir appelé son fils comme Hitler. »

« Ça serait formulé dans l'autre sens dans ce cas », le corrigea Drago. « Mais je te le confirme, ce n'est pas drôle. »

Tout le monde approuva sans chercher à comprendre de qui cet assemblage provenait. On n'avait pas toujours de chance.

« _Je n'aime pas trop une paire seins poilus_ », poursuivit-il, «_ sauf si ça vient avec boire la tasse dans une piscine de sperme_. »

Cette fois, tout le monde afficha une mine dégoûtée tout en riant, et Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être là un ou une rivale. Il tenta un coup d'œil en direction de Drago et son sourire entendu laissait clairement paraître qu'il en était le responsable.

_« J__e n'aime pas trop __un 69 avec une mamie de 69 ans,__ sauf si ça vient ave__c le gros bâton de Gandalf. »_

Harry revint lentement à la partie en s'apercevant que c'était son jeu qui était lu.

« Han dur ! Elles ont un peu près le même niveau, celles-là », nota Alexavier en déposant les deux cartes sur le même tas que celles de Drago, suggérant ainsi qu'il hésitait entre les deux.

Virent ensuite _Je n'aime pas trop le premier caca après la sodomie, sauf si ça vient avec matcher ma mère sur Tinder_, _Je n'aime pas trop accoucher par la teub, sauf si ça vient avec l'écriture inclusive_, etc., jusqu'à celle qui fit éclater de rire Alexavier au point qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire correctement. Ainsley dut lui prendre les cartes des mains pour s'en charger à sa place.

_« Je n'aime pas trop un autocunnilingus, sauf si ça vient avec un self stick utilisé de manière inappropriée. _Je crois qu'on a un ou une grande gagnante. »

Alexavier approuva du pouce lever, incapable de respirer, et fit remporter son premier point à Martha.

Tous reprirent deux cartes rouges et Martha lut la nouvelle phrase.

« _Le sexe sans… n'a aucun intérêt. _»

Aussitôt, Harry se concentra, prenant connaissance de ces deux nouvelles cartes : _Passer en Edge au meilleur moment d'une vidéo Youporn _et _Le seigneur des agneaux_.

Cette fois-ci, il hésita longuement entre la dernière et _Découvrir un nouveau trou chez son plan cul_. Il choisit finalement le plus dégueulasse des deux.

Et comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre avec une telle phrase, ce fut la farandole des versions les plus tendancieuses possibles et inimaginables.

_« Le sexe sans se faire sucer en conduisant sur l'autoroute n'a aucun intérêt. »_

_« Le sexe sans un cunnilingus agressif n'a aucun intérêt. »_

_« Le sexe sans être un FDP n'a aucun intérêt. »_

Celle-ci suscita les protestations, certains criant qu'on devait arrêter d'insulter les mères quand on était soi-même un connard, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer les huées. Martha continua malgré tout.

_« Le sexe sans un anus botoxé n'a aucun intérêt. »_

_« Le sexe sans un godemichet noir, long, veineux et sale n'a aucun intérêt. »_

_« Le sexe sans croire que sa mère est encore vierge n'a aucun intérêt. »_

Sur cette phrase, Benson, Rafael et Maaravi s'étranglèrent de rire et tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_« Le sexe sans la pomme d'Adam de maman n'a aucun intérêt. »_

« On a dit qu'on laissait les mamans en-dehors de ça ! » protesta Naeva, et Ainsley approuva.

_« Le sexe sans le seigneur des agneaux n'a aucun intérêt. »_

Les interrogations qui précédèrent la compréhension donna la certitude à Harry qu'il avait échoué sur ce coup-là.

_« Le sexe sans le fournisseur de coke de Steve Harvey n'a aucun intérêt. »_

Par-dessous les rires, Ainsley rappela à tous que le _chem sex _était une pratique dangereuse et qu'il fallait bien faire attention non seulement aux doses mais également à bien se protéger en amont, via un préservatif interne, pour limiter au maximum les risques, ce qui eut le don de faire doucement sourire Harry.

Enfin, Martha lut la dernière proposition.

_« Le sexe sans noter les putes sur TripAdvisor n'a aucun intérêt. »_

Celle-ci provoqua un élan de protestations, néanmoins teinté d'admiration pour la perfection. Mu par une intuition, Harry se tourna vers Drago.

« Elle est de toi ? »

« Ouep. À mon tour de vous juger », se pavana-t-il, pas peu fier de sa première victoire.

Il se saisit d'une carte bleue.

_« L'amour, je m'en fous, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est… _Impressionnez-moi », lança-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Harry sentit la pression l'envahir. Il avait envie de se démarquer des autres pour ce tour-ci.

Il sentit que la carte mentionnant un plan cul était particulièrement indiquée et la tendit à Drago avec une immense sourire que celui-ci lui rendit.

Lorsqu'il eut toutes les cartes en main, il les révéla avec une impassibilité presque parfaite.

« _L'amour, je m'en fous, ce dont j'ai besoin c'est… manger une omelette pour me remettre de mon avortement. _Pas mal. _Rechercher un vaccin contre l'homosexualité. _J'aime bien. _Branler Ronflex. _Objectif intéressant. _Épouser une renoi pour être sûr de ne jamais avoir d'enfant roux. _»

Cette dernière lui arracha un sourire, mais il continua sans commenter.

« _Découvrir un nouveau trou chez son plan cul._ »

Les battements de cœur de Harry s'accélèrent durant une micro seconde, puisque Drago posa son regard sur lui, comme s'il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de sa proposition. Il poursuivit sa lecture sans que Harry puisse être attentif, priant intérieurement pour être choisi.

« Mmmh », fit alors Drago à la fin, en pleine réflexion. « J'aime beaucoup les phrases trash avec l'avortement et le roucisme, mais ça ne colle pas vraiment avec le cercle. J'aurais pu choisir le vaccin contre l'homosexualité si je n'aimais pas à ce point les hommes et… mmmh… du coup, qui veut découvrir un nouveau trou chez son plan cul ? »

Harry leva la main, envahi par le soulagement, mais également l'étonnement. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Drago préférerait une carte aussi classique en présence d'autres propositions bien plus extrêmes.

Drago lui tendit alors la carte bleue dûment gagnée, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

« Je confirme, c'est sympa d'en découvrir plus chez son plan cul », confirma-t-il d'un énième clin d'œil qui déboussola Harry.

Il fallut qu'Ainsley lui rappelle que c'était à son tour de piocher une carte bleue pour qu'il se réveille, et il s'exécuta.

Le reste de la soirée se prolongea dans la même veine, et Harry qui avait initialement prévu de rentrer vers vingt-heures, puisqu'il travaillait tôt le lendemain matin, se surprit à faire partie des derniers à quitter le local.

À vingt-deux heures, il aida Ainsley et Alexavier à ranger et les lumières s'éteignirent sur Drago qui sortait en même temps qu'eux.

« Harry, on te ramène ? » lui proposa Ainsley alors que son compagnon fermait la porte à clef.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, avec plaisir », accepta Harry.

« Si je te le propose », sourit-elle.

« Bon, eh bien, moi je vais y aller », annonça Drago en attrapant ses clefs de voiture. « Harry, donne-moi ton numéro avant. »

Il lui donna son téléphone, déjà ouvert sur une fenêtre d'ajout de nouveau contact. Harry le prit entre ses mains, sous le choc de son ordre si… naturel.

Il encoda ses coordonnées et rendit son téléphone à Drago qui partit cette fois définitivement, leur adressant un signe de la main.

Ce soir-là, Harry se coucha en espérant que Drago reprendrait rapidement contact avec lui.

**OoOoO**

**Jeudi 11 avril 2002, matinée.**

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'était levé avec le visage chiffonné de celui qui aurait dû dormir davantage, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres de celui qui s'éveillait après un rêve particulièrement agréable. Drago.

Ils avaient passé la nuit à échanger par messages interposés. À peine dix secondes après que Harry ait posé la tête sur son oreiller, la lumière de son écran s'était allumée sur un numéro inconnu, qui lui indiquait les mots suivants : _C'était une chouette soirée. Tu n'as pas démérité ta victoire, mais j'exige une revanche._

Bien qu'il sache que c'était une mauvaise idée, Harry lui avait aussitôt répondu. Il avait dû s'endormir aux environs de deux heures du matin, et le réveil à cinq heures avait été compliqué. La matinée se déroula somme toute tranquillement, Harry n'ayant que du travail de bureau à accomplir ce jour-là. Il s'agissait de clôturer quelques dossiers en cours puisque tous les sections d'intervention de Liverpool partaient pour un weekend de parcours aventure, avec une course d'orientation en pleine forêt, des ponts de singe et une course poursuite en laser ball dans une ancienne base militaire. L'idée était de resserrer les liens entre coéquipiers, tout en alliant amusement et entraînement.

À midi, il quitta sa chaise et rejoignit la cafétéria de la Merseyside Police, qui n'était pas très fréquentée. Tous s'accordaient pour dire qu'elle n'était pas très goûteuse, mais Harry s'en fichait. Son oncle et sa tante lui avaient fait fréquenter l'Académie des Métiers de la Fonderie, dans laquelle la cantine était absolument répugnante (mais il avait très tôt fait de se faire remarquer et de se faire renvoyer).

D'ailleurs, l'esprit particulièrement rebelle, il avait fugué à l'âge de treize ans et, rattrapé par la Police, il avait usé de la violence pour éviter de rentrer chez ses hébergeurs. Il avait alors passé un mois à St. Brutus, le centre de rééducation pour jeunes délinquants, ce après quoi il avait exprimé devant le juge sa ferme intention de tout faire plutôt que de retourner à Privet Drive. Le juge avait tranché. Alors Harry avait été admis en famille d'accueil chez les Weasley, qui lui avaient ouvert leur porte comme à un énième fils et frère.

Depuis, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait cessé de faire des bêtises. Mais il n'avait plus été que l'objet de réprimandes et d'heures de colle et, bien que lui et Ron soient passés à de nombreuses reprises proches du renvoi, leur directeur, Mr Dumbledore, s'était toujours montré étrangement amusé par leur désobéissance. Ainsi, ils avaient fini par obtenir leur diplôme en juin 1998. Et ils étaient tous les deux entrés à l'école de Police.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Tout en enfournant une fourchette de petits pois carottes en conserve, il ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

_Hey. Pas trop dur le travail ?_

Le sourire aux lèvres, il répondit aussitôt.

_Pas évident de me lever, mais le weekend qui s'annonce me met de bonne humeur_, écrivit-il en songeant que ce n'était pas son unique raison d'être joyeux. _Et toi ?_

Les trente secondes de latence avant de recevoir un nouveau message lui parurent une éternité, qu'il s'évertua à combler en continuant à manger.

_Ça va, heureusement que je peux me permettre de déplacer mes heures comme je l'entends. L'avantage d'être mémorant._

_Péteux_, s'amusa Harry, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles témoignant du fait qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

_Comme si tu n'avais pas encore pu le remarquer. Tu reviens quand de tes entraînements ?_

Les doigts de Harry pianotèrent sur son clavier comme une danse, à la manière de Muse pour la chanson _Sunburn_.

_Dimanche fin d'aprem, début de soirée, probablement. Après, j'aurai deux jours de congé, du coup._

Il appuya sur la touche d'envoi, avant de réaliser qu'il avait mal joué son coup. Il aurait dû demander à Drago s'il voulait qu'ils se voient après. Il hésitait à présent à renvoyer un deuxième texte pour l'inviter à faire quelque chose, à sortir, mais il ne savait pas quoi, et plus le temps s'égrainait, plus il se disait que ça manquerait de naturel.

Son cœur fit un bond lorsque son portable vibra.

_On devra se calmer en termes de sms d'ici là, alors._

Harry sentait tout son corps en effervescence. Ce ne serait sans doute pas très sage d'enchaîner les nuits comme ils venaient de le faire, mais il n'avait qu'une envie : continuer à lui parler sans relâche. Il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part.

_En effet, mon téléphone sera probablement sur avion pendant ce temps-là_, confirma-t-il, sans trop savoir quoi écrire.

Il ne mentait pas. La plupart du temps, on ne le dérangeait pas dans ces petites habitudes. Il voyait, soit tôt soit tard, mais il n'avait pas forcément envie de répondre, ou bien il oubliait. Mais avec Drago, c'était différent, il sentait au fond de lui qu'il en redemandait.

Dans sa main, son téléphone lui annonça la réception d'un énième message.

_Probablement ? Ou bien, plutôt : tu seras probablement déjà accro avant le début de ton weekend, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard._

À la fois outré, gêné et amusé, Harry s'empressa de lui répondre par une invective.

_Bonne chance pour ça._

Il n'en pensait pas un mot.

**OoOoO**

**Mardi 16 avril 2002, 20h32.**

Le weekend avec ses collègues s'était agréablement bien passé. Harry était littéralement épuisé d'avoir couru dans tous les sens, fait bander ses muscles dans les acrobaties les plus extrêmes, et fait bouillonner son cerveau dans les tactiques de jeu les plus recherchées. Sans surprise, il avait passé la journée du lundi à dormir et à traîner les pieds chez lui, pendant qu'Alois était parti au travail. Jusqu'au soir.

À présent, il se trouvait devant The Cavern Club, le célèbre bar qui avait vu naître The Beatles quarante ans auparavant. C'était le lieu où il avait donné rendez-vous à Drago, ne sachant pas vraiment quel endroit il aurait pu proposer, n'étant pas un grand sorteur. Ça restait au moins une valeur sûre.

Il tournait la tête de chaque côté de la rue depuis qu'il était arrivé, se demandant de quel côté Drago allait arriver. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité, tant l'impatience suintait par tous ses pores. Le beau-blond-un-peu-trop-égocentrique-pour-son-propre-bien lui manquait déjà depuis leur rencontre moins d'une semaine plus tôt. Et ce, malgré la bonne cinquantaine de textos qu'ils s'étaient envoyés entre temps…

Bon, d'accord, probablement beaucoup plus. Peut-être une centaine… par jour.

En soupirant, Harry regarda à droite, puis à gauche, et se décida à rallumer une énième cigarette. Quand il était particulièrement stressé ou impatient – il détestait attendre -, il avait tendance à les enchaîner.

Alors que sa cigarette se consumait lentement, tout en continuant à vérifier les alentours, il vit enfin la silhouette de son prétendant avancer dans sa direction. L'allure assurée, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le dévisager en s'interrogeant : comment pouvait-il réellement paraître si décontracté ? Lui se sentait toujours si gauche.

« Salut, Harry », dit-il en arrivant près de lui, avant de claquer sa joue sur la sienne.

« Salut », répondit Harry, à la fois choqué et émerveillé : s'il lui faisait la bise, c'était qu'il n'avait aucune gêne avec la proximité en public. Et en particulier avec un homme.

Drago se redressa, un léger sourire sur le visage comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry.

« On entre ? »

Harry acquiesça, avant de se forcer à ouvrir la bouche.

« O-oui », accepta-t-il d'une petite voix.

Il le suivit à l'intérieur, et ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au bar, tandis que des notes de jazz en provenance de la scène leur parvenaient.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » lui demanda Drago, qui avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'au comptoir.

« Heu… une bière, c'est bien une bière. »

« O.K. Je paie cette fois-ci », annonça-t-il d'autorité sans même lui accorder le droit de répliquer.

Lorsque le serveur lui servit leurs boissons – lui avait pris un vin pétillant qui donna des nausées à Harry rien qu'à imaginer les bulles sur sa langue – et Drago régla la note avant de l'inciter d'un mouvement de menton à s'installer autour d'une table mange-debout.

Ils trinquèrent et Harry se perdit dans son regard gris de lune absolument époustouflant. Il reprit cependant un peu de consistance en buvant sa première gorgée.

Quand il reposa sa bouteille sur la table, Drago semblait détacher chaque élément de chaque saveur contenue dans son breuvage. Pour autant, il ne manqua rien de son coup d'œil sur lui et garda ses pupilles ancrées dans les siennes, jusqu'à temps qu'il ait terminé son examen gustatif. Alors, son regard se détacha également et il porta les yeux partout autour de lui, prenant son temps, puis il revint sur Harry.

« Tu aimes bien ce genre d'endroit ? » le questionna-t-il d'emblée.

« J'aime beaucoup la décoration, c'est minimaliste et un peu_ cheap_, comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de la musique. »

« _Cheap_, ce n'est pas le cas des boissons en tout cas. Trois livres vingt la bière et six livres quarante le ballon, c'est du vol, un peu ! » affirma Drago en riant.

Harry sourit, presque gêné. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas choisi l'endroit le meilleur marché de la ville. Mais il aimait bien ces espaces qui ne subissaient pas les affres de la modernité.

« C'est marrant, j'aurais dit que tu étais habitué à… payer cher… au luxe... », expliqua Harry, incertain.

Drago lui sourit doucement, preuve qu'il n'avait pas mal pris ses propos.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ? » s'esclaffa-t-il. « Peut-être que mon éducation a laissé plus de trace que je ne le pensais. Mes parents sont de convenables catholiques, mais j'ai tendance à me vanter de ne pas leur ressembler. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Harry le dévorait littéralement des yeux et Drago semblait apprécier cela. Il souriait, fier comme un paon, et tout dans son attitude respirait la fatuité.

Il aimait parler de lui, c'était une certitude.

« Tu veux savoir ? » fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui ! »

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit davantage, puis il se pencha par-dessus la table sur laquelle il s'appuya, le regardant avec un air conspirateur, incitant Harry à se rapprocher et à en faire de même.

Une lueur fourbe brillait dans ses iris.

« Quand j'ai annoncé mon homosexualité à mon père, il lui a paru correct de me faire subir une cérémonie expiatoire. À la fin du processus, il m'a demandé comment je me sentais, si j'avais encore des…_tendances _», expliqua-t-il avec toute l'attention de Harry. « Je lui ai répondu que je me sentais d'humeur à sucer des kilomètres de bites. »

Il éclata de rire en se redressant, sous le regard ahuri de Harry.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié ma réponse, mais je n'en ai jamais eu la confirmation puisque j'ai claqué la porte et que je ne suis pas revenu le voir pendant près de cinq ans », révéla-t-il, plus sérieusement.

« Mais… du coup… tu as vécu où toutes ces années ? Tu étais encore mineur au début ! »

Drago haussa les épaules, comme ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais consentit tout de même à lui répondre.

« Au début, j'ai vécu chez un bon ami d'enfance, Théodore Nott, puis quand j'ai été en âge d'étudier à l'université, j'ai pris une colocation avec lui. Grassement payée par mon père, qui avait toujours comme préceptes les apparences de l'union et du soutien familial. »

« Et pourquoi tu es revenu vivre dans les environs si tu t'entends aussi mal avec lui ? »

Le gris de lune vint le happer avec force.

« Parce qu'il est malade, et que j'ai comme préceptes les apparences de l'union et du soutien familial. »

Harry acquiesça longuement. Ayant perdu ses parents avant même de pouvoir considérer la valeur d'une famille, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de Drago. En revanche, il pouvait facilement se dire que des liens de sang étaient difficiles à dissoudre puisqu'il savait qu'il viendrait en aide à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin si la situation s'y prêtait.

La conversation dévia vers quelque chose de plus léger, et alors que la question se posait d'un deuxième verre, ils décidèrent de poursuivre la soirée ailleurs.

« Par où allons-nous ? » lui demanda Drago sitôt sortis du bar.

« On peut aller boire un verre chez moi, si tu veux. J'habite à vingt-cinq minutes à pied d'ici. »

« Allez, ça marche. »

Ils se mirent en route, Harry ayant le cœur battant. C'était la première fois qu'il invitait un homme chez lui, et ses intentions étaient on ne pouvait plus claires dans son esprit.

**OoOoO**

**Mardi 16 avril 2002, 21h43.**

La main imperceptiblement tremblante, Harry tourna les clefs dans la serrure de son appartement, avant d'inviter Drago à y entrer.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où Harry examina le contenu de son frigo, constatant qu'il n'avait grand-chose à proposer à son invité.

« Je n'ai que des bières », s'excusa-t-il d'une grimace.

« Ça fera l'affaire. »

Harry lui tendit une bouteille, avant de la lui reprendre gauchement, réalisant qu'il devait la décapsuler au préalable.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le tiroir à couverts, il entendit des bas précipités dans le couloir, et Alois déboula dans la pièce, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon. Ce dernier dévisagea Drago de la tête au pied avec un hochement appréciateur, ce qui fit honteusement rougir Harry.

« Il faut que tu m'aides », lança Alois en le regardant finalement. « J'ai rancard avec un mec CA-NON, je dois absolument être irréprochable. À tomber. Irrésistible. Le plus beau du _Garlands_. »

Harry sourit, mal à l'aise.

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas les mêmes goûts en matière de mode. »

« Je sais, mais tu as un goût certain pour les fessiers », répliqua Alois en lorgnant effrontément sur celui de Drago.

« Toi aussi, tu vas m'aider. T'es gay, pas vrai ? » le questionna-t-il face à son air étonné.

« Effectivement. »

« Alors affaire réglée », conclut Alois en tournant sur lui-même. « À tout à l'heure, pas de bêtises avant mon défilé, j'ai besoin de vous ! »

Harry pouffa, entre le rire et le malaise.

« Désolé pour ça. C'est mon coloc'. »

« Pas de souci », lui assura Drago en tendant la main pour prendre sa bière, qui était à présent débarrassée de sa capsule.

Ils prirent alors place dans le salon, où Harry alluma la petite lampe pour une ambiance un peu plus intime. Il s'assit ensuite devant le porte CD.

« Un peu de musique, ça te dit ? »

« Mmmh. Attends, je viens choisir. C'est sympa le jazz, mais pas ce que je préfère. »

Drago se releva du canapé en coin pour s'accroupir à côté de Harry.

« Voyons voir... », dit-il en passant le doigt sur les albums. « Connais pas. Pas mon style. Insignifiant… Aaaah ! »

Il ouvrit aussitôt le boîtier et inséra le disque dans la fente. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Harry pour reconnaître _Casta diva… Fine al rito_.

Harry resta scotché, à la fois par la voix de Maria Callas qui prenait place dans la pièce sans aucune contestation et par le choix de son interlocuteur. Lui-même adorait l'opéra au point d'en vouer un culte un peu honteux. Sans l'intervention de Drago, il aurait probablement misé sur du The White Stripes ou du U2. Ce qui était très bien aussi, mais…

« J'aurais rêvé de la voir à l'opéra. À la place, j'ai vu June Anderson l'an dernier, _al Teatro Regio di Parma_, en Italie. »

Harry sortit de sa rêverie en tournant lentement la tête en direction de Drago, entre la surprise et l'admiration.

« Tu as été au Théâtre Royal de Parme… ? » siffla Harry, impressionné. « Tu ne te fous pas de la gueule du monde. »

Drago ricana doucement, tandis que Harry prenait place à côté de lui dans le canapé.

« Ça dépend pour quoi. Mais j'aime assurément vivre dans le luxe. Et j'aime qu'on m'envie pour ça. »

Étrangement, Harry ne voulait pas remettre en question sa parole. Il sentait que Drago disait vrai, tant il respirait l'égocentrisme. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'un sourire s'était lentement dessiné sur son propre visage à ce constat. L'attitude du beau blond aux goûts musicaux inattendus lui plaisait. Et il n'y avait pas que sa culture musicale qui lui plaisait…

« Maria Callas est une véritable diva. Elle a plus de classe qu'aucune personne riche ne pourrait jamais atteindre », s'enthousiasma Drago avec un air de connaisseur. « Et puis c'est une soprano remarquable. »

« En matière de divas, on n'est pas si mal loti dans la communauté LGBTI », commenta Harry, se sentant immédiatement idiot.

« Certes... », s'esclaffa Drago. « C'est sympa, par ailleurs. Il faudra que je t'emmène voir un show de drag queens sur Manchester, l'ambiance vaut le détour. »

« Où ça ? »

Drago joua des sourcils, faisant éclater de rire Harry malgré lui.

« Tenu secret. C'est uniquement sur invitation, on verra bien si tu te montres à la hauteur d'ici là. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à son arrogance.

« J'imagine que de toute façon, puisque ça se situe à Manchester, c'est forcément merveilleux », ironisa-t-il.

« Exactement », confirma Drago en attrapant sa bouteille dans une posture qui transparaissait son auto-suffisance.

Harry secoua la tête, dépassé. Cet homme le rendait bien trop accommodant.

Son regard glissa vers lui, sur sa grâce tandis qu'il s'abreuvait de sa bière, continua sur sa chemise qui laissa deviner la minceur de son corps, et le laisser avec cette sempiternelle question : que se cachait-il sous ces manches si blanches et lisses ? Des cicatrices ? Des tatouages ? Un réseau de veines aussi bleues que la labradorite ?

« Je crois que je pourrais coucher avec toi ce soir », se lança-t-il, aidé par l'alcool.

Drago le dévisagea longuement sans ciller. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, Harry prit conscience de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer, mais il tenta de garder constance, le cœur battant la chamade._ « Je n'ai rien à perdre »_, se répétait-il mentalement.

« C'est bon à savoir », répondit finalement Drago avec une expression taquine.

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de chercher comment enchaîner. Il fut sauvé par le gong, ou plutôt par l'arrivée tonitruante de son colocataire.

« C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de vous et de vos compétences de putes », s'écria Alois en entrant dans le salon avec une tenue de soirée à paillettes.

« C'est toi, la pute », répliqua Harry, loin d'être offensé pour autant.

Alois lui fit un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire éclatant.

« Exact. Mais il faut que ça se reflète dans ma tenue. Alors ? » fit-il en présentant sa robe d'un geste de la main exagérément délicat.

« On dirait que tu vas en gala avec ce truc, pas en boîte », rétorqua Harry.

Alois grimaça.

« Tu trouves ? Attendez, bougez pas, je reviens ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il partit en courant, laissant Harry et Drago en face à face.

« Il est comique, ton coloc' », commenta Drago. « Il est bien avec lui-même, ça se voit. »

« Ouais, c'est clair », confirma Harry, avant que son visage se ferme. « Pourtant, il en a ramassé avec ces homophobes de merde. Pas suffisamment viril, tu comprends. »

Drago haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son air sérieux.

« J'imagine. On en a tous bavé à un moment donné. »

Alois revint à ce moment-là, rapide comme l'éclair. Il sauta devant eux, puis se déhancha exagérément en mimant une danse.

« Sympa le haut », poursuivit Harry, approuvé d'un mouvement de tête par Drago. « Mais tu n'as pas peur d'avoir froid en short, quand tu rentreras demain matin ? Au mois d'avril, quand même... »

« Mmmh... », fit Alois, clairement déçu. Pourtant, son visage s'éclaira presque aussitôt. « Oh, je sais ! J'ai un super pantalon en lycra aux couleurs psychédéliques, on dirait qu'on a vomi un arc-en-ciel dessus ! Ce sera parfait ! Merci, mes chéries ! Amusez-vous, protégez-vous ! »

Il sautilla en quittant à nouveau la pièce, laissant un Harry hilare et un Drago au sourire léger.

« Est-ce que tu penses qu'on sera tranquilles maintenant ? » lui demanda Drago dès qu'il eut fini de rire.

« Ouais, je pense bien. Maintenant il va passer au maquillage et au choix de bijoux, il en a pour des heures avant de se décider. Généralement, je suis déjà couché quand il arrive au bout. »

« Merveilleux », répondit Drago en posant sa bière sur la table basse.

Perdu quant à la suite à donner à ce rendez-vous, Harry le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se rasseyait contre le dossier, mais sans s'y arrêter. Au contraire, il se pencha dans sa direction, et alors que Harry le voyait de plus en plus approcher, il ferma les yeux et sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour lui céder un passage et leurs langues se lièrent dans un souffle chaud, qui provoqua des chatouilles dans le ventre de Harry, rapidement suivi d'un soupir empli de contentement et de désir mêlés.

L'explosion. C'était comme si tout son être détonait en continu alors que la langue de Drago s'enroulait autour de la sienne et que sa main se frayait sous son T-shirt. Ils basculèrent précautionneusement sur le canapé, Harry sous Drago.

Leurs langues finirent par se délier et les lèvres se retrouvèrent pour de brèves pressions. Pantelant, Harry parvint malgré tout à parler.

« On devrait peut-être aller dans ma piaule », suggéra-t-il.

« Ouais, on peut faire ça. »

Drago se releva, libérant ainsi Harry qui put en faire de même. Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre parut très étrange à Harry. Il n'était pas coutumier à ce genre de situation puisque, contrairement à Alois, il ne ramenait jamais personne. Ça faisait même tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de relation sexuelle, et même de relation de couple, qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être encore capable de donner du plaisir à Drago. Pourtant, il en mourrait d'envie, il n'avait pas cessé d'y penser ces derniers jours. Il espérait juste être à la hauteur.

Drago ne sembla pas tergiverser aussi longtemps que lui. Aussitôt la porte refermée derrière eux, il l'incita à s'allonger et vint au-dessus de lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent à nouveau et leur baiser s'approfondit en même temps que ses deux bras glissaient le long de son corps, jusqu'à sous son T-shirt.

Harry l'accueillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, cherchant à explorer plus ardemment la bouche de son partenaire. Oubliées les appréhensions, il y allait à l'intuition, laissant son corps se mouver tout contre celui de Drago qui ondulait avec détermination.

Drago finit par s'écarter de lui pour enlever son T-shirt et Harry se souleva légèrement pour l'y aider. Il se sentait étrangement calme alors que son cœur tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique. Il suivait Drago des yeux, l'observant balancer son T-shirt à travers la pièce, puis se débarrasser de sa chemise bouton par bouton. Bon dieu qu'il était beau…

Une fois sa chemise baladée à travers la pièce, Drago revint au-dessus de lui, rapprochant leurs visages. Mais plutôt que de l'embrasser de nouveau, il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres. Son regard brûlant embrasa littéralement Harry.

« Ça va ? »

« Mmmh… oui », répondit Harry, touché par la demande.

Et il ne mentait pas. Il se sentait terriblement bien dans ses bras, sous lui, sous son regard. En cet instant, il n'espérait pas se trouver ailleurs, et encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre.

« Parfait alors », conclut Drago en plongeant à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Tout en l'embrassant, il continua à les déshabiller. Ce faisant, sa main glissa entre leurs basins tandis qu'il défaisant la boucle de son propre pantalon. Harry percevait son impatience qui le gagna également, mais il resta étonnement calme. Il observait le corps de Drago onduler au-dessus de lui, dans une danse terriblement enivrante. Il ne croyait pas à sa chance de l'avoir dans son lit, comme s'il avait espéré ça toute sa vie.

Le pantalon de Drago valsa également à travers la pièce et, dans la seconde qui suivit, la ceinture de Harry fut l'objet de toute l'attention du premier. Drago tira son Jean en moins de deux et remonta prestement à son niveau, provoquant une friction de leurs membres tendus à travers leurs caleçons. Harry soupira de désir et tressaillit au moment où leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes contre les autres, sans ménagement cette fois.

Il n'avait pas souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait senti un tel feu en lui. Oh, il avait bien eu plusieurs séances masturbatoires devant des pornos pas toujours très éthiques, grâce auxquels il avait malgré tout pris son pied, mais_ ça…_ c'était au-delà de tout ce qu'aucun homme avait déjà pu faire émerger comme sensualité en lui. Il n'était que concupiscence et volupté, il était avide de plus. Soudainement, il ne craignait plus de ne pas être à la hauteur, il voulait tout donner pour y parvenir.

Sans plus tergiverser, il repoussa doucement Drago pour le faire basculer sur le dos, affichant un sourire conquérant une fois qu'il bloqua ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, les doigts glissés entre ceux de Drago.

« Tu as conscience que je t'ai laissé faire ? » se moqua gentiment Drago.

« Oui. Mais j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi maintenant », affirma Harry d'un regard perçant.

Les iris de Drago semblèrent flamboyer tandis qu'un _« vas-y »_ soufflé passa la barrière de ses lèvres.

Alors, Harry descendit. Il parsema son torse de baisers, contourna la vile bosse tentatrice, et poursuivit sa course sur les cuisses de son amant, où il finit par reposer la tête. D'une main, il caressa doucement l'intérieur des cuisses, ce qui arracha de longs soupirs à Drago. Enhardi par ces sons, Harry reprit son exploration labiale et embrassa son sexe tendu à travers son caleçon.

Il en parcourut toute la longueur, avant de se redresser d'un bond et de lui retirer son dernier vêtement avec hâte, aidé par Drago qui souleva son propre bassin.

D'un coup de langue avide, Harry sillonna une dernière fois son membre avant de s'intéresser à son gland, qu'il lécha et suçota avidement. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que Drago haletait de plaisir, ce qui l'incita à poursuivre.

Il coulissa une première fois sur sa longueur, puis remonta lentement, tentant au mieux de lui épargner la meurtrissure de ses dents. La respiration de Drago se faisait de plus en plus lente et profonde, et Harry trouva davantage d'assurance dans ses mouvements.

Cette fois, ses dents partirent à la découverte de la fine peau, et ce avec beaucoup de précaution. Il connaissait par cœur ce point sensible par l'avoir mainte et mainte fois stimulé chez lui-même et, à en croire la respiration entre-coupée de Drago, ça lui procurait les mêmes bienfaits.

Après quelques temps de torture, Harry s'évertua à plusieurs allées-et-venues, jusqu'à ce que Drago le rappelle plus haut.

Le cœur battant, frustré de ne pas l'avoir fait jouir, Harry s'exécuta. Il rencontra deux prunelles de braise.

« Ça t'a plu ? »

« Beaucoup », répondit Drago d'une voix chaude avant de lui déposer un baiser appuyé. « À moi. »

Harry devint alors le pantin d'une bouche qui savait comment le faire tendre pour plus, et il jouit dans un fin filet après plusieurs minutes de traitement. Ce n'était pas l'orgasme du siècle, mais il se sentait tellement bien, et ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsque Drago le prit en cuillère et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Ça va ? »

« Très bien. Toi ? »

« Aussi. Je veux ton corps, Harry. »

Une boule ardente l'incendia littéralement. Il le voulait définitivement.

« Prends-le alors. »

Harry se laissa glisser dans un autre monde, se donnant corps et âme à son amant. Cette nuit-là, ils eurent plusieurs rapports, s'endormant l'un contre l'autre, s'éveillant pour reprendre de plus belle à partir de petits baisers somnolant puis de plus en plus résolus.

**OoOoO**

_Il effleure sa peau, il soupire de bien-être_

_Il claque sa chaire tendre, il grogne, s'insurge, se venge_

_Les dents frôlent le cou, la clavicule, les tétons_

_C'est l'explosion_

_._

_Ils s'ouvrent l'un à l'autre, se donnent tant et s'exaltent_

_Ensemble, ils se repassent encore et encore les gémissements de l'autre_

_Tandis qu'ils se caressent, se surprennent, se hissent vers d'autres cieux_

_._

_Les corps transpirent dans la chaleur montante_

_Les pensées disparaissent, incapables de suivre la cadence_

_Ils se transcendent_

_._

_Les poitrines montent et descendent au rythme de leurs cœurs effrénés_

_La chambre abrite leurs soupirs, leurs rires, leurs jouissances partagées_

_Et les laisse s'éteindre en douceur dans un silence doux et inespéré_

_._

_Ils se promettent une prochaine fois dans un chuchotement_

_Puis un rire_

_Les séparations se font toujours dans la précipitation_

_Comme si la vie les rattrapait_

_._

_Et Harry rêve de la prochaine fois_

_Un léger sourire sur les lèvres_

_Le cœur battant d'émotions_

_._

_Les nuits sont toujours trop courtes_

_Il voudrait plus de son corps_

_Et c'est Drago qui lui dit_

_« Je veux ton corps, je veux ton corps »_

_Et encore le supplie de le prendre, encore et encore_

_._

_Parfois il se livre, et Harry se surprend à espérer_

_Espérer qu'il se sente de vouloir rester plus longtemps_

_Une nuit, deux nuits, puis ils ne se quitteraient plus_

_Ils pourraient vivre une belle histoire, courte et passionnée_

_._

_Ils la vivaient déjà, à en croire la lueur dans son iris dans le miroir._

_Drago reviendrait, Harry le savait._

_Et son sourire s'agrandit en apercevant les prémices d'un nouveau suçon_

_._

_« Prends-moi, je suis à toi pour cette nuit. »_

_._

_Je. Tes cris. Tu. Mes sens en ébullition._

**OoOoO**

**Mardi 23 avril 2002, 21h56.**

Drago revint une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Ils passèrent des nuits emplies de tendresse et de baisers volés, s'étreignant à chaque fois qu'ils s'éveillaient, somnolant, durant la nuit.

Harry était comme sur un nuage. Alois le charriait souvent à ce propos, et il se délectait de l'entendre répéter sans relâche à quel point il adorait ces rendez-vous charnels.

Enfin, Harry doutait de plus en plus qu'il s'agisse uniquement de sexe. Régulièrement, si pas en permanence, Drago et lui se retrouvaient et partageaient des moments hors du lit. Parfois, il s'agissait de préparer un repas ensemble et de le déguster, toujours ensemble. D'autres fois, ils se retrouvaient simplement quelque part dans Liverpool et, plutôt que de prendre le métro pour arriver plus rapidement chez Harry, ils marchaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry riait beaucoup, soulignant encore et encore l'impressionnant niveau d'égocentrisme de Drago, qui devrait raisonnablement le faire fuir. Mais il était singulièrement déraisonnable à ses côtés. En témoignaient leurs retrouvailles quasiment quotidiennes, leurs courtes nuits et les départs pour leurs journées de travail compliquées.

Là encore, ils étaient allongés dans le canapé, Drago entre les jambes de Harry. Ils discutaient simplement, à cela près que Harry passait tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux, s'étonnant du fait que Drago le laissait faire. S'étonnant également de ses propres gestes d'affection.

Drago était définitivement plus qu'un plan cul à ses yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait qualifier ce qu'il ressentait de sentiments amoureux, mais il avait cruellement besoin de sa présence, et ce régulièrement. Lorsque le beau blond n'était pas là, il lui manquait. Lorsqu'il était là, Harry se sentait comblé, quoi qu'ils fassent. Plus les semaines s'écoulaient, plus il se questionnait : que voulait-il de cette relation ?

Il ne se voyait pas en couple. Pas avec Drago. Il était beaucoup, beaucoup trop indépendant et narcissique pour son propre bien, Harry le savait. Si sur le court terme, ça pouvait être très agréable, l'engagement ne mènerait qu'à des déceptions et des déchirures. Et de toute façon, Harry n'imaginait pas qu'une histoire puisse perdurer sur plusieurs années. Quoi de mal donc à en vivre une qui était significative maintenant et pour le moment ?

Il y avait également un autre élément qui avait toute son importance : s'il pensait que Drago se sentait bien avec lui, il y aurait invariablement un moment où il tomberait amoureux de quelqu'un, et leur union prendrait fin. Et Harry n'était pas certain de pouvoir se contenter de son amitié.

Il retint un soupir. Drago était là, pour l'instant. Il devait en profiter, parce que ça prendra fin un jour. Même s'il n'en avait pas du tout envie.

« J'ai la flemme de faire la route pour rentrer chez moi », annonça Drago en remuant légèrement, arrachant un grognement à Harry. Il venait de le cogner en plein dans ses parties sensibles. « Oh pardon. Je t'ai fait mal ? »

Il se redressa en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et Harry oublia aussitôt toute gêne. Cela suffit à l'embraser et à lui faire désirer davantage.

« Reste ici alors », répliqua-t-il en ignorant sa question.

Sa proposition fut scellée d'un baiser fiévreux. Cette fois encore, Drago passerait la nuit avec lui.

**OoOoO**

**Jeudi 9 mai 2002, 16h32.**

_« Quand est-ce qu'on se voit ? »_

Un énième message, une énième tentative, qui restera probablement sans réponse, une fois encore. Harry crevait littéralement de l'absence de Drago, qui le _ghostait _sans vergogne depuis cette énième nuit, qui n'était sans doute pas celle qui l'avait rendu accro, mais qui y avait sans nul doute contribué.

**OoOoO**

**Samedi 18 mai 2002, 08h02.**

Harry n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux que le manque tomba dans sa poitrine comme une brique. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, en fœtus, et éclata en sanglots. Comme tous les matins, depuis la dernière fois que Drago était resté dormir.

Ça faisait quoi ? Trois semaines, un mois tout au plus. Et chaque jour, il lui semblait que son absence était de plus en plus pesante, déchirante. Harry n'avait pas envisagé devoir encaisser un tel sentiment. Partout autour de lui, c'était le vide. Et le fantôme de Drago planait dans les pièces de l'appartement.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, Harry se retourna et visualisa l'espace disponible dans son lit double. Cet espace qu'il n'aurait jusque-là voulu partager avec personne tant il avait pris goût à sa solitude. Cet espace qui, aujourd'hui, criait _« __avant, tu avais son affection. » _Il se rappelait les câlins en cuillère, les baisers volés lorsqu'ils éveillaient en pleine nuit, les _bonjour _de leurs voix enrouées par le sommeil.

Harry se décida à se lever, dans un soupir lourd de ses douleurs. Il aimerait tellement que ça s'arrête, mais il n'avait plus de solution. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Drago revienne.

D'un pas traînant, il entra dans la cuisine et laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Dans le coin là-bas, un jour où ils cuisinaient ensemble, Drago l'avait étreint par derrière. Et l'idiot que Harry était s'était… figé, incapable d'esquisser un mouvement.

Intérieurement, il avait simultanément pensé _« c'est adorable » _et _« comment je suis sensé supposé réagir à ça ?! »_. Le moment était passé, et quelques jours s'étaient écoulés avant que Harry s'excuse, expliquant cela par le fait qu'il n'avait plus été en relation depuis longtemps et qu'il en avait oublié les codes. Drago n'avait pas répondu. Harry se demandait encore si c'était de sa faute, si c'était son incompétence sentimentale qui avait poussé Drago à l'éloignement… le fait était que Drago s'éloignait effectivement… de plus en plus. Et il sentait l'angoisse latente.

Ce soir, Harry sortait avec des amis pour se changer les idées. Il était fort probable qu'il y croise Drago, puisque ce dernier en avait apparemment parlé avec Alexavier, qui lui en avait alors parlé lors du dernier CQL – ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu un coup de coude magistral de la part d'Ainsley, qui devait être au courant qu'ils ne se fréquentaient plus.

Cette possible rencontre rendait Harry nerveux. Drago étant volatile, il pourrait être témoin de ses tentatives de séduction.

Harry n'était pas prêt pour ça.

**Le samedi 18 mai 2002, 22h13.**

_« Tu es vers où ? »_

Harry ne savait plus comment définir les conditions de son mental. Environ une demi-heure auparavant, Drago lui avait envoyé un message, sans que Harry y soit pour quoi que ce soit, et il lui avait demandé de se localiser dans la boîte de nuit.

Il avait d'abord hésité à laisser ses amis au-devant de la scène pour rejoindre Drago, mais sa tension était finalement trop difficile à contenir. Il avait alors annoncé à Drago qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar, et s'y planta comme un imbécile, en regardant de loin le DJ Steve Robinson s'enjailler sur ses platines.

Soudainement, Drago entra dans son champ de vision, les bras grands ouverts, et sans que Harry ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Drago le serra contre lui. Le tout dura à peine quelques secondes, puis Drago repartit comme il était venu, laissant Harry avec un mélange de sentiments contradictoires : il se sentait à la fois important et laissé sur le bas côté.

Harry resta un moment sous le choc, avec la sensation que Drago avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Il rejoignit ses amis dans un état second, sans savoir quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**OoOoO**

**Le dimanche 2 juin 2002, 18h34.**

Installé à la table de la cuisine, Harry découpait rageusement ses poivrons en petits dés.

Aujourd'hui, Drago lui avait certifié qu'il lui réservait son après-midi pour qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Or, il n'était pas venu et ne l'avait même pas averti. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait le coup. C'était la cinquième fois en deux semaines, pour être exact.

Pour le coup, Harry admettait volontiers qu'il avait perdu pied. Drago l'avait fait sortir de son habituel contrôle et il l'avait littéralement harcelé de textos jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne lui répondre. Il s'était excusé, sans que Harry y voie l'once d'une conviction, prétextant qu'il avait finalement prévu d'aller voir un ami, mais qu'il passerait le soir même avant de rentrer manger avec son père.

En face de Harry, Alois buvait une bière tout en écoutant les vocaux que lui avait envoyé son _crush_ du moment, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire niais qui donnait envie de vomir à Harry. Et accentuait apparemment ses pulsions de meurtre.

À force de hacher violemment ses pauvres légumes, son colocataire finit par lever les yeux de son écran pour le dévisager. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour comprendre l'origine du problème, pendant que Harry feignait ignorer son regard.

« Drago ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Lui-même », répondit Harry entre ses dents, la mâchoire crispée.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ? »

_Tac tac tac_. La lame tapait contre la planche en bois, réaffirmant sa rage.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Alois retira ses écouteurs en soupirant, mais son geste était empli de bienveillance.

« Harry… il te fait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Je sais ! » s'exclama ce dernier en balançant son couteau à l'autre bout de la table.

Alois laissa planer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères encore de lui ? » reprit-il doucement.

« Rien... », gémit Harry à la façon d'un damné, la tête entre ses mains. « Rien, mais il me manque, les moments qu'on a partagé ensemble me manquent. »

« C'est à lui que tu envoyais des messages depuis tantôt ? »

« Oui. »

« Il doit venir ? »

« Normalement, mais... »

« Il te fait tourner en bourrique. »

Harry ne confirma pas, mais c'était clair. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps encore il permettrait à Drago de jouer avec ses sentiments, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'en empêcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas mis au clair ce que lui, Harry, attendait de comprendre.

.

"_And somewhere deep inside, I know there is a lesson to be learn_

_It's not a crime but the way that we pay for_

_Feelings unmutual."_

_Silhouettes of you_, Isaac Gracie.

.

Harry sursauta en entendant la sonnerie résonner dans l'appartement, et sa colère se rappela à lui. Il était vraiment temps qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait en continuant ce jeu malsain avec Drago.

« Fais attention à toi, Harry », conclut Alois en quittant la pièce, lui laissant de l'intimité.

**OoOoO**

**Le jeudi 18 juillet 2002, 23h38.**

Harry entra dans sa chambre, constatant une énième fois la place vide et froide à côté de celle qu'il occupait habituellement. Drago n'était pas venu depuis des semaines. Deux mois pour être précis. Et Harry était persuadé qu'il ne réapparaîtrait plus. Il fallait le dire, la dernière fois, il n'avait pas été des plus aimables avec son hôte. Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole, pendant que Drago tentait de s'expliquer – beaucoup trop légèrement au goût de Harry – sur son récent comportement. Il était parti rejoindre son père, alors que Harry réduisait encore en bouillie ses poivrons rouges comme le sang.

Drago avait progressivement pris ses distances, sous le prétexte de la fatigue et un manque de temps. _« Le travail »_, disait-il par sms. _« Je te promets que je veux te voir, mais pas maintenant. »_

A force, Harry ne parvenait plus à le croire. Parce que ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne trouvait plus le temps, c'est qu'ils avaient fixé plusieurs rendez-vous que Drago n'avait pas honoré. Sans même le prévenir.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à se voir, un jour où Drago était venu le retrouver après le travail. Ils s'étaient dévisagés sans rien dire, puis Harry avait explosé tel une bombe. Il avait crié qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça sans savoir quand ils se reverraient. Il avait même ajouté qu'il n'avait plus confiance en lui, qu'il était à présent convaincu que Drago ne respecterait pas ses promesses.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Drago avait tombé le masque. Il lui avait alors avoué qu'il avait peur d'être abandonné. Qu'il était lui-même incapable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Qu'il ne pouvait juste plus. Il avait conclu sur le fait qu'il était préférable qu'ils ne se parlent plus, au moins pendant un moment. Qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir, de se retrouver avec lui-même.

Un mois. C'était la limite qu'il lui avait donnée. C'était la limite à présent atteinte. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un mois que Drago et lui n'avaient plus échangé un seul mot. Il lui manquait terriblement, et pas une journée passait sans qu'il pleure son absence. Il pleurait en se couchant. Il pleurait en ouvrant les yeux et en se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là. Dans la journée, son cœur se serrait à plusieurs reprises en songeant que le soir venu, il se coucherait seul. Il savait que Drago ne lui écrirait plus jamais. C'était terminé, et il allait devoir se faire à cette idée.

Harry referma la porte derrière lui en réprimant un sanglot. Il s'allongea, plaça son téléphone bien en évidence sur sa table de chevet, l'écran vers le plafond. Il regarda l'heure : 23h43. Il éteignit la lampe, les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où il devinait l'objet électronique.

Il savait qu'il ne s'allumerait plus pour afficher le prénom de Drago.

* * *

Cette histoire est réelle sur bien des aspects.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai rencontré un homme. C'était la première fois depuis si longtemps, j'ai eu un coup de foudre instantané. Pourtant, je me suis menti à moi-même, parce que je ne voulais pas de cet amour voué à l'échec.

Dans la réalité, il y a eu moins d'une semaine de battement. J'étais dans la même position que Harry, attendant un message, pleurant le manque. L'écran de mon téléphone s'est allumé. J'ai pleuré de soulagement.

J'ai longtemps regretté qu'il soit revenu vers moi, car les semaines qui ont suivi ont été atroces en matière d'anxiétés et de souffrance. Malgré ce message, il n'a pas cessé de prendre ses distances, et je n'ai jamais retrouvé cette relation que je percevais si intime et complice. Je voulais l'écrire, mais finalement, je n'avais pas envie de faire éterniser par écrit cette histoire qui m'a tant usé. Pratiquement cinq mois après la rencontre, je le pleurais encore et ça me tuait de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, je suis passé à autre chose et j'en retiens le meilleur, même si ça me rend triste de savoir que l'on a juste… cessé de se parler. Mais je n'ai plus rien à lui dire non plus.

J'ai beaucoup appris à travers cette histoire. À commencer par le fait que moi aussi, j'avais peur de l'abandon. Je l'ai tellement enfoui sous des couches de faux semblants et de « un plan cul, c'est très bien » que je n'ai pas voulu voir à quel point sa tendresse éveillait des choses en moi. Et clairement pas que sexuellement parlant.

J'ai mis longtemps à admettre que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui. J'ai également été longtemps incapable de le lui dire, alors même qu'on a eu plusieurs conversations, qu'on a pu se dire les choses telles qu'on les avait ressenties. Dans le temps, ça se situe longtemps après la fin de cette histoire. J'ai souffert pendant plusieurs semaines d'une anxiété constante qui m'a fait peur, au point que je me suis fait à nouveau du mal physiquement. La dernière fois remontait à mon adolescence.

Je veux en tout cas garder ce sentiment de pouvoir parler sans craindre le rejet, parce que c'était si beau et si bienfaiteur. C'est une étape et une sacrée évolution pour moi, même si je n'ai pas pu accepter mes sentiments à leur épanouissement.

Ce qui m'a été le plus dur malgré tout, ce n'est même pas tous ces sentiments dont je ne savais que faire. C'était cette tristesse qui s'éternisait, ce manque qui ne faiblissait pas, et qui m'ont conduit à écrire cet OS. Ce fut aussi cette douleur quand j'ai compris que cette tendresse qu'il ne me donnait plus, une autre en profitait. Et puis un beau jour, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas pensé à lui en me réveillant le matin. Et le matin suivant non plus. J'étais passé à autre chose.

Cette histoire, j'ai voulu l'écrire pour lui donner ce goût de l'éternité. Lui et moi, ce n'est pas possible, mais je sais que je veux retrouver ces éclats de tendresse dans ma prochaine relation. Ses baisers nocturnes, ces _« ça va ? »_ qui m'ont tellement émus, ces _« je veux ton corps » _qui m'ont fait sentir désirable et désiré. Cette sensation de bien-être quand j'étais à ses côtés, tout simplement.

Et puis je voulais l'offrir à toi, Rose. Toi qui es à l'origine de mon (r)éveil romantique, toi qui m'as fait réaliser que j'avais des rêves et que j'avais le droit de les poursuivre.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, je ne savais pas comment aimer. Chaque jour, je sais un peu plus comment : en étant moi-même, sans crainte de perdre l'autre. Parce que si on ne veut pas de moi tel que je suis, c'est que ce n'est pas avec cette personne que je dois vivre quelque chose. Un jour, j'y arriverai, parce que j'ai enfin admis pour moi-même que j'avais envie de construire une relation et d'avancer avec quelqu'un-e. Ce jour-là, ce sera une victoire, et cette victoire, je te la dédierai. Parce que toi-même tu sais que c'est tout ce qui importe…

.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

_._

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters._

_Nothing else matters, _Metallica.


End file.
